Wizard
Kamen Rider Wizard is one of the main heroes of the Kamen Rider meta-series, from the recent entitled Kamen Rider Wizard. He appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character in promotion to the Playstation 3 exclusive game: "Kamen Rider: Battride War". Biography SHOW TIME! a mysterious ritual held on the day of the solar eclipse took place. Its purpose was to give birth to a group of magical creatures called Phantoms through humans with magical potential called "Gates", by forcibly subjecting them to immense despair. Haruto Soma and Koyomi, the survivors of the ritual, are tasked by the mysterious Shiroi Mahoutsukai to fight the Phantoms. Haruto is also given the Wizardriver to become Kamen Rider Wizard in order to prevent the Phantoms from transforming other Gates into Phantoms themselves. Later on, a man named Kosuke Nito appears as the ancient wizard Kamen Rider Beast to feed on the Phantom's magical power to survive and becomes rivals with Haruto. THE LEGACY OF THE TITLE: *Kamen Rider (Showa era) **''Kamen Rider'' (仮面ライダー, Kamen Raidā): 1971-1973 **''Kamen Rider V3'' (仮面ライダーV3, Kamen Raidā Buisurī): 1973-1974 **''Kamen Rider X'' (仮面ライダーX, Kamen Raidā Ekkusu): 1974 **''Kamen Rider Amazon'' (仮面ライダーアマゾン, Kamen Raidā Amazon): 1974-1975 **''Kamen Rider Stronger'' (仮面ライダーストロンガー, Kamen Raidā Sutorongā): 1975 **''Kamen Rider (Skyrider)'' (仮面ライダー（スカイライダー）, Kamen Raidā (Sukairaidā): 1979-1980 **''Kamen Rider Super-1'' (仮面ライダースーパー１, Kamen Raidā Sūpā Wan): 1980-1981 **''Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!!'' (10号誕生！仮面ライダー全員集合!!, Jūgō Tanjō! Kamen Raidā Zen'in Shūgō!!): 1984 **''Kamen Rider Black'' (仮面ライダーBLACK, Kamen Raidā Burakku): 1987-1988 **''Kamen Rider Black RX'' (仮面ライダーBLACK RX, Kamen Raidā Burakku Aru Ekkusu): 1988-1989 *Kamen Rider (Heisei era) **''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' (仮面ライダークウガ, Kamen Raidā Kūga): 2000 **''Kamen Rider Agito'' (仮面ライダーアギト, Kamen Raidā Agito, Masked Rider ΑGITΩ): 2001 **''Kamen Rider Ryuki'' (仮面ライダー龍騎, Kamen Raidā Ryūki): 2002 **''Kamen Rider 555'' (仮面ライダー555（ファイズ）, Kamen Raidā Faizu, Masked Rider Φ's): 2003 **''Kamen Rider Blade'' (仮面ライダー剣（ブレイド）, Kamen Raidā Bureido, Masked Rider ♠): 2004 **''Kamen Rider Hibiki'' (仮面ライダー響鬼（ヒビキ）, Kamen Raidā Hibiki): 2005 **''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' (仮面ライダーカブト, Kamen Raidā Kabuto): 2006 **''Kamen Rider Den-O'' (仮面ライダー電王, Kamen Raidā Den'ō): 2007 **''Kamen Rider Kiva'' (仮面ライダーキバ, Kamen Raidā Kiba): 2008 **''Kamen Rider Decade'' (仮面ライダーディケイド, Kamen Raidā Dikeido, Masked Rider DCD): 2009 **''Kamen Rider W'' (仮面ライダーＷ（ダブル）, Kamen Raidā Daburu): 2009-2010 **''Kamen Rider OOO'' (仮面ライダーＯＯＯ（オーズ）, Kamen Raidā Ōzu): 2010-2011 **''Kamen Rider Fourze'' (仮面ライダーフォーゼ, Kamen Raidā Fōze): 2011-2012 **''Kamen Rider Wizard'' (仮面ライダーウィザード, Kamen Raidā Wizādo): 2012-''' *Kamen Rider (video games) **Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes **Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes W **Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes OOO **Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes Fourze **Kamen Rider: Super Climax Heroes **Kamen Rider: Battride War' Opening Rival '''Name: 'Taven Reason: Unk Connection: Both are involved in BL7's Kamen Fighter concept story. Ending Gameplay Like in Battride War, Wizard incorporates attacks from his Gun-Blade, his magic, as well as his motorcycle. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Slash Strike '- *'Red Hot Striker '- or + *'Uppercut Show Time!' - + (Hold to rise) *'Flashy Slice' - + *'Aeriel Slash Strike' - (Air), (Second blow must connect for third blow) *'Aeriel Red Hot Striker' - or + (Air), *'Burning Tornado' - + (Air) *Gun-Blade Ground Stab - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Hi Hi Hi (he he he)' - *'Silver Bullet Shot '- or + *'Rising Rainstorm' - + *'Gun Flurry' - + *'Aerial Hi Hi Hi' - (Air) *'Aerial Silver Bullet Shot' - or + (Air) *'Upward Aim' - + (Air) *'Haruto Fire Wave' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Parry/AP Absorption' - *'Rider Thrust '- or + *'Portal Uppercut Slash' - + *Rider Engine Roar - + *'Aerial Parry/AP aborption' - (Air) *'Aerial Rider Thrust' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Portal Uppercut Slash' - + (Air) *'Aerial Portal Slam' - + (Air) (Throws) *Silver Head Shot - or *Make Some Magic - *'Slam' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *Slip - + or (Super Moves) *'Super Level 1: Rider Kick'- (Level 1): Classic move, Wizard launches a clean kick. *'Super Level 2: Motrokill Strike' - (Level 2): Wizard gets on his motorcycle to run over people (the bike has the ability to hop). *'Super Level 3: Dragon Style '- (Level 3): Wizard absorbs WizarDragon's power to utilize Dragon Style. Phantom (Default) His default outfit. *Default: Ruby themed Helmet w/ black leather and metal harness. *Hurricane: Emerald themed Helmet *Earth: Gold themed Helmet *Water: Sapphire themed Helmet. Kamen Rider Decade *Default color: purple, green, and black. *Red, White, and Blue *White, Grey, and Black. *Blue, Green, and Black. Kamen Rider W *Default color: Green and Black *Red and Black *Yellow and Red *Red and Blue Videos *'Wizard' is the 4th playable character to speak non-english, however, he is the 2nd character to speak Japanese. *When using the other palette swaps, the sound from the "Hi Hi Hi" attacks change depending on what color you use (i.e. "Sui" "Fu" and "Do"). Category:Characters from JP exclusives Category:Kamen Rider Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters